Married Life
by Tozz
Summary: Takes place in AU. No spoilers for any of the games. Nick and Maya are married! And have a daughter! Awww :'D Fluff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sooo... XD;; Like the summary says, this is an Alternate Universe fic. It was inspired by the NickxMaya fan club over at Court Records. We were talking about what would happen if these two got married and had kids, etc. and I guess the image stuck with me :P I think it's a really cute idea :3

So, for my own self-satisfaction, I wrote this! It's a complete oneshot all on its own, but if enough people like it and I can think of more things to write, I'll probably add more XD

I love reviews, so please leave one if you have the time! :D Enjoy, and thanks for reading~

* * *

"I'm ho~ome!" Maya sang out, kicking off her shoes and abandoning them in the entryway as she strode through the door. She walked into the living room of the modest apartment and threw her hands up into the air. "Didja guys miss me?"

"Mommy!" A toddler with short unruly black hair and bright blue eyes ran over, flinging her arms around her mother's leg. "I missed you!"

"Hey, Meg!" Maya greeted with a giant grin, stooping down so she was at eyelevel with the girl. She planted a purposefully noisy, sloppy kiss on her daughter's cheek, making her giggle, and then with a dramatic sigh hugged her tightly. "Oh, I wish I could take you to work with me sometimes, Meg! You're so cute!"

"It's too tight, Mommy," Meg managed to say, her face partially squished against her mother's shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry," Maya said, laughing and releasing the youngster. She ruffled Meg's hair, making it even spikier than before, and then stood up. She glanced around the living room, finding it empty. "Where's your dad?"

"In the bafroom, with the stick!" Meg answered, waving around her fist like she was holding a wand.

"I'm right here," Phoenix chimed in, appearing in the doorway in a plain white t-shirt and shorts. "And it's called a toilet brush. Also, I don't know if the people of Kurain would approve of the Master taking her daughter with her on the job."

"Oh, you're no fun," Maya complained, leaning over to give him a kiss by way of greeting. "Everybody in the village loved her when we took her there just after she was born."

"I wanna go to Crane Village," Meg said, reaching up to tug on the hem of Maya's robe. "Take me, Mommy!"

"It's called 'Kurain Village.' And I'll see what I can do, Meg," Maya replied, smiling before she scooped up her daughter and took her over to the couch. "Let's watch the Steel Samurai, okay?"

"Yeah!" The two settled comfortably on the sofa and Maya grabbed the television remote, but she froze at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Hold on a sec, Maya…I was hoping you could help with dinner," Phoenix said, sounding a little exasperated. He walked over to the couch, standing behind her. "You said you'd start giving me a hand."

Maya craned her neck back so that she was looking at him upside down. She pouted, but he gave her a firm look. "Okay," she sighed, twisting around so that she was facing him properly. "What did you want to make?"

"Well, I was thinking _we_ would make spaghetti—it's the only thing we have left since we haven't gone shopping yet. And I thought we could also—"

"Spaghetti?" Maya broke in, scrunching up her nose. "Boooring! Let's do something else!"

Phoenix paused, having a hunch on what "something else" could be. But he asked anyway. "…Any suggestions?"

"Burgers!" Maya cried, clenching her fists in excitement. "Doesn't that sound great, Meg?"

"Yeah! I love burgers," Meg said happily, affecting a pose similar to her mother's.

"Wait…when have you had a burger, Megan?" Phoenix asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. He looked to his wife. "We haven't given her burgers yet, Maya…have you?"

"D-don't you mean 'we', Nick?" Maya responded, her tone sheepish. She pressed her hands together and smiled, trying to pretend like nothing was amiss.

"Maya," Phoenix groaned, clapping a hand to his face in frustration. "We have to go slow with introducing her to new foods, you know you can't just…"

"What's wrong with burgers, Daddy?" Meg asked curiously, tilting her spiky head to one side.

"Yeah, what's wrong with burgers?" Maya joined in, cheeks puffed out in defense. "Meg thinks they're great, and so do I! I've been training her to love 'em just like her mom." She smiled at her daughter, tousling her hair again.

"Tr-training?!" Phoenix stammered, his jaw dropping in shock. "Urk! Stop teaching her such weird things!"

"Oh, hush. You know you loved it when I taught her how to point her finger and yell, 'Objection!' the way her dad does."

To demonstrate, Meg pounded her tiny hands noiselessly against the soft cushion of the couch and thrust a finger at her father. "Ejection!"

Phoenix's stern expression collapsed into a chuckling smile. "Oh, well. I guess our daughter is destined to have a strange life."

"Her parents are certainly weird," Maya replied with a relieved-looking grin, clearly pleased that he wasn't too upset.

Phoenix leaned towards her face, cupping her chin. "Well, her mother is, that's for sure," he murmured, smiling into their kiss.

"What about Steel Samurai?" Meg questioned, kicking her feet impatiently as her parents pulled apart.

Maya lifted Meg onto her lap and scooted over, making room for Phoenix to join them. "Let's all watch it together, and we'll figure out dinner later, okay? I'll help you out for sure, I promise."

Phoenix conceded with a nod, taking the spot next to his wife on the couch. He slid an arm around her shoulders as she switched on the TV.

"Yay! This is my favorite episode," Meg cheered, shifting on her mother's legs to get comfortable. Her eyes were glued to the screen. "You like it too, right, Mommy?"

"Yup," Maya answered, resting her head against Phoenix's shoulder. "I love it. Right, Nick?"

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews guys :D I'm really happy to hear from you ^__^ as you can see, I've decided to continue it. I don't know how often I'll update, but I've definitely got a lot of ideas in mind.

This one's pretty short, but I'll probably build off this scene in the next part. :) I hope you enjoy it~ it's pretty fluffy :3

So um...here's "episode 2" of Married Life! *cue theme music*

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock going off elicited a groan from Maya.

"Niiiick, nooo," she whined, burying her face into his chest and squeezing him as tightly as she could. "I'm finally taking time off from Kurain, so let's just sleep in, okay?"

"You know I can't, Maya." His tone was firm, and yet he didn't budge or even open his eyes. "I've got a trial today. I need to be there."

She let out another long groan in protest and grudgingly released him. He kissed her forehead and threw the blankets away from his body, tumbling out of bed to go fetch a clean suit from the closet.

Maya pulled herself into a sitting position and gathered all the bedding together, wrapping it around herself so she was a pouting cocoon peering at him as he pulled on his slacks.

"Oh, don't look at me that way," he complained with a half grin, starting on the buttons of his shirt. "I'm going to miss you and Meg, but you knew this was coming. I know you want to be there, but there was no one to watch Meg on such short notice…"

She let out a gloomy sigh, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "I know, I know. But we're going to miss you, too. I _already_ miss you."

Phoenix heaved a sigh of his own, and then suddenly his face lit like he'd decided something. Moments later, he jumped on the bed and tackled her, not caring if his shirt got wrinkled in the process (even though it was the only clean one he could find.)

She let out a screech, the blankets falling away as he pinned her down against the mattress.

"How can I make it up to you?" he said, trying to go for a suggestive voice but probably failing.

"Grill me a burger," was her blunt reply, not catching on. She stared up at him with a blank expression.

"No, no," he said, feeling both disappointment and amusement at her response. "Something else. Think romantic, Maya."

"Romantic?" She frowned in thought and fell silent for a while. "Um, how about steak, then? By candlelight? Just the two of us?" She grinned now, like she was on a roll with the perfect plan. "We could get a babysitter for Meg, and—"

She was forced to stop talking when he kissed her. When he finally pulled away, they were both blushing, but Phoenix tried to be nonchalant about it. He rolled off of her and hopped off of the bed, quickly immersing himself in a hunt for his tie. "Never mind. No steak for you, since you didn't get what I meant," he joked breezily, avoiding eye contact.

But she understood perfectly now. "W-wait!" she cried, sitting up again. Her hair was a bit more mussed and her cheeks were still pink. "You didn't let me finish."

He finally looked over at her in curiosity as he knotted his tie. "Hm?"

She cleared her throat. "As I was saying…we could get a babysitter for Meg. A-and then, after dinner, maybe we could reserve a room at the Gatewater Hotel, and we…" Her words were lost now; as she spoke, she'd pulled the blankets further and further up her face in embarrassment, until just her eyes were showing and her voice was too muffled by fabric and bashfulness to be properly heard.

Phoenix's eyebrows shot up. He liked this idea, but there were a few problems. "Who could we get to watch Meg?"

"Um…Edgeworth!" She giggled at her husband's dubious expression. "Or Gumshoe and Maggey, maybe? I don't know! But the fact is, you owe me, right? So make it happen!"

Phoenix walked back over to the bed where Maya was still sitting cross-legged. He leaned down to give her another kiss. "Well, I need to get going now, but…I'll do my best. Promise."

"Good," she said with a satisfied smile. "Have a good day! Sorry I can't be there today, but good luck."

"Thank you. I love you…and when she wakes up, tell Meg I love her, too," he replied, putting a hand to her face before turning for the bedroom door.

"Love you. And I'm sure she she'll say, 'I love you, and good luck,' too!" Maya called out after him, and then waited for the sound of the front door closing to signify his exit. When it didn't come right away, she slipped out of the bedroom, still clad in just a purple nightgown, and tiptoed to Meg's room.

Peeking inside, she saw him standing at the child's crib side, not making a sound as he watched her sleep. Maya smiled goofily at the sweet sight and lingered outside in the hall for a few seconds longer before sneaking off to bed to avoid getting caught.

* * *


End file.
